


好天气

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 整理笔记本翻出来…………黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃





	好天气

京乐春水在半夜醒来，听到细密的落雪的声音。  
也许并不是听到的，耳朵分辨不出那么细微的声响，根本没有听见。只是感觉到下雪了，想象出雪花落下的细碎声音，就以为自己真的听到了声音——轻微得几不可闻的声音，但因每一粒雪花的微小声音重叠在一起显得厚重又无所不在的雪的声音。  
京乐从被子里爬起来，来到窗口，向外望去。  
地面上一片苍白的光。窗口外的黑蓝的夜色里，模模糊糊可以看出絮状的雪花，颜色介于灰白之间，时隐时现地晃动着飘落。  
京乐的视线追寻落下的雪，再次意识到自己失去了右眼。失去一只眼睛其实也没有什么，只是一只眼睛而已。习惯之后，平日里都不会感觉到缺少了什么，但是有时候，比如现在，他还是感觉到视域比过去变窄了，视力和对距离的估测也远不如从前。这时候他才切实感到失去了一只眼睛，右眼永远没有了。  
不过也没有什么，毕竟只能如此了。  
京乐揉了揉左眼，看着窗外。这样的天气，正好喝酒，京乐想着。一到下雪天，他就会想喝酒。几乎是一种习惯。  
都是因为那一次……

那是在他和浮竹刚刚进入护廷十三队的时候。他们成为队员以后获得的第一个休息日。  
当时护廷十三队对他们而言还是陌生的。刚刚入队即不习惯也不适应，加上队务忙碌让京乐也会时不时觉得有压力。两天休息日终于到来时，京乐决定好好放松玩乐一番。有什么比跟朋友一起喝酒更好的放松方式？  
他准备了酒和小菜，约浮竹到自己的住处一起喝酒。一方面是疏解压力，另一方面，他们还没有为成为死神庆祝过，正好算是一起庆祝了。  
那时候，浮竹的身体状况相对算好，没有后来那么经常生病，还能稍微喝一点酒。  
浮竹在天快黑的时候来到，房间里暖暖和和的，京乐开始给酒隔水加热。屋里开始有了酒香。  
“好像很久没有喝过酒了。”浮竹说，闻着酒味。  
“是你很久没有喝过酒了。”京乐更正，把温热了的酒递给浮竹，“我可是时常喝呢。前几天喝酒还被人教训了。”  
“为什么教训？”  
“大白天喝酒。”  
“哦……”浮竹尝了一口温酒，“是该被教训。”  
“就知道你会这么说。”京乐自己也喝起来，“你慢慢地喝。”  
“嗯。”浮竹又喝了一小口。  
“我想尽快当上队长。”京乐放下杯子，开始夹菜吃。  
“当上队长？”  
“是啊，赶紧努力，成为队长。”  
“难道见到你努力。”  
“当上队长，就可以舒舒服服晒太阳啦，即使早起喝酒也没有人敢来教训。”  
“原来是为了这个……”  
“不为这个，为什么当队长？”京乐说，“我要是成了队长，绝对不会每天对着队员说教些陈词滥调的东西。”  
“那我要说些陈词滥调的东西了。”浮竹捧着酒杯，“当上队长，就要为所有队员的生命负责。他们的生命都压在你身上。每次有人牺牲，你的过错就多一份、负债就多一份。”  
“啊……又说扫兴的话了。我只是畅想一下白天喝酒而已，可不想担负所有人的生命。”  
“不想承担也得承担。是队长，就不得不承担。”  
“我承受不了的。”  
浮竹不说话了，安静地夹菜吃。  
有一会儿他们都没说话，京乐安静地喝着酒，看着浮竹低头吃东西。  
末了，京乐开口：“像我这样的人，是成不了队长的。”  
“为什么你成不了队长？”  
“个性不适合。”京乐耸耸肩，“为所有队员的生命负责。我承担不了，也不想承担。”  
“你已经在承担的。”浮竹放下筷子，拿起酒杯来，“成为死神的时候就开始了，要为同伴的生命负责。”他看着酒的液面，“……感觉，就像某种共同的生命，所有人共有所有人的生命。”  
“我不喜欢这样。”  
“喜欢，还是不喜欢，没有关系。”浮竹喝掉杯子里的酒，“你已经是死神了。”  
“是啊。我，居然成了死神。”京乐给浮竹的杯子里再次倒满就，发现浮竹的举止似乎有点奇怪。浮竹一直垂着眼睛，看着杯子。“小时候，完全没想过要当死神。”京乐说，“我不适合。”  
“往好处想，”浮竹看着杯子，拿起了，喝了一口，“作为死神，可以保护很多人。”  
“所以说我不合适。”  
“嗯？”  
这时候，京乐明白浮竹为什么看起来不对劲了，他有点醉了，声音也带着酒醉的腔调。“你吃点东西。”京乐说。  
“嗯。”浮竹拿起筷子，又恍惚地放下了，似乎在努力地思考，把对话进行下去，“不合适？”他继续刚才的话题。  
“哦。我不合适。”京乐说，“你怎么这么快就开始醉了？”  
“不适合……保护其他人？”  
“是的。”  
“不明白。”  
“嗯……该怎么对你说呢。我说了，你该不高兴了。”  
“不会不高兴。”浮竹抬起头来，笑眯眯地对着京乐。明显是醉了。  
“好吧。我不适合……因为，我知道，再怎么保护，最终还是都会死的。想要保护的人，不管是保护成功，还是不成功，最后结果总会都死去、消失。无论怎样保护，都是不可能让想要保护的人永远安好，最后总有一天，他们还是要消失的。因为这是唯一的结果。有生有灭，有出现就有消失，该结束的时候就会结束。因为明白，所有不适合。”  
“哦……这样啊。”浮竹低下头，又在盯着桌子边，“是这样啊。”他似乎已经醉得抬不起眼睛了，“不过……你往好处想……”  
“往好处想？”  
“为保护要保护的人而死，就不会看到要保护的人死掉了。”浮竹仍然垂着眼睑。  
京乐有种被噎着的感觉。浮竹的话就像干巴巴的甜点心，卡在喉咙里。他平时似乎不说如此噎人的话，难道是因为醉了？“我真不知道该说你乐观，还是说你悲观。”京乐苦笑着，让自己多摄入了一些酒精。  
“当然是，乐观。”浮竹拿起筷子，努力抬眼看京乐，但总像是抬不起眼睑。  
“听起来非常悲观。如果这样想，会很容易把自己害死。”  
“不……不会……”浮竹又低下头，转着手边的杯子，“保护想要保护的人……必须活着。如果成功，很好；如果为此而死……至少不会看到他死……”  
“但他还是会死。不管看到，还是没有看到，结果是一样的。”  
“啊……是啊……很没用。”浮竹低着头，微微笑着，“但是……只能……这么想……”一边说这，浮竹闭上了眼睛，眼看着就要醉得侧身倒在地上了。  
京乐赶紧起身，扶住浮竹。  
……这家伙，没喝几口居然就醉了。

京乐索性取出卧具来，安顿浮竹睡下。  
他自己却还不想睡。酒还没喝痛快。不，是几乎没有喝。为了配合浮竹，他也喝得很慢，现在几乎完全没有感觉。  
于是，给浮竹盖好被子以后，京乐独自喝起来。不急不慢地喝，一开始，他想着和浮竹的对话，慢慢地便不再想了，想也是没有结果、没有结论的。就不再想了，只是慢慢地喝酒，什么也不想、完全放空、独自对着桌上的灯喝酒，浮竹就睡在旁边，他能听到浮竹的呼吸声，那呼吸声让他感到安心。  
真是奇怪，浮竹在身边时他总会觉得安心，即使是醉倒了在睡觉的浮竹，也会让他觉得莫名安心。整个世界似乎缩成了小小的一个房间，在全世界的黑暗中间，安全地漂浮着，灯光柔和，角落里的影子柔软，浮竹安静地睡着，他喝着酒，时不时看一眼浮竹，什么都不想，不想去想，也不用去想。  
大概已经过了半夜的时候，浮竹醒了。京乐发现浮竹躺在被子里，看着自己。  
“不舒服？想吐吗？”京乐问。  
“没有。只是看看你。”浮竹说，“好像下雪了。”  
“睡吧。”京乐伸手摸摸浮竹的头发。  
“明天……天气肯定很好。”浮竹轻声说，又闭上眼睛，再次睡着了。

第二天，天气确实很好。  
京乐喝了一整夜的酒，一直喝到早上浮竹醒了。  
“你一直在喝吗？！”这是浮竹从被子里坐起来的第一句话。  
“是啊。”这时候，京乐只是微微有点醉而已，“你感觉怎么样？有宿醉吗？头疼？想吐？”  
“没有。”浮竹看起来精神很好，完全摆脱了酒精影响，“倒是你，喝这么多酒，没关系吗？”  
“不要小看我。”  
浮竹走到窗前，打开帘子往外望了望，又转过头来问京乐。“要睡一会儿吗？”  
“你想做什么？”  
“真的不需要睡一会儿？”  
“不用，不觉得很困。”  
“那我们出去散步怎么样？”  
“散步？”  
“天气很不错。”  
他们收拾了酒杯和盘子，还有京乐的卧具。京乐给浮竹加了一件他的厚外套，又给浮竹围了一条厚围巾，包裹暖和，才走出去。  
外面，天亮了已经有一阵。由于昨晚的雪，耗尽了阴云和雾霭，天空是纯正的蓝色，空气冰冷，有股新鲜的味道。一切都明亮、爽朗，憋闷一扫而空，似乎视野也跟着变得突然开阔了。  
京乐扭头看看浮竹，浮竹也看看京乐。“天气很好吧。”  
“是啊。”  
那时候，整夜喝酒似乎也没有关系，看到那样的好天气，醉意和疲倦当即就都消失了。担心和对未来的不安，即使有，也都消失了。  
那天他们走了很远，其实没做什么，只是走，散步、闲聊、四处看，看看天空、看看周围的景色，屋顶上的雪、枯枝上的雪、雪中羽毛蓬起的鸟，有时候他拉住浮竹的手。未来和过去都在很远的地方，任何牺牲和责任也在很远的地方，只有好天气是此刻存在且重要的。

京乐离开窗边，又钻回被子里。  
现在，浮竹已经不在了，而他也不能整夜喝酒了。年岁大了，就不能像年轻的时候那么能喝了。  
他需要再睡一会儿，睡到天亮。  
不过……明天天气会很好吧。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 整理笔记本翻出来……  
> ……黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃


End file.
